dc_comics_and_audrey_hepburnfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League
Summary Justice League is an upcoming superhero team up film by Warner Bros based on DC Comics superheroes Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman. Justice League is set to come out in Summer 2020. The cast is unkwon so far, Henry Cavill will play Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El and Christian Bale is in talks to reprise his role as Batman/Bruce Wayne in The World's Finest and Justice League movie. Production History A Justice League movie was planned back in the 90's. Warner Bros planned to have a Justice League of America movie after the Batman/Superman movie (read first and second paragraph of production history) came out. The Batman/Superman movie was planned to come out in 1990/1991 so Warner Bros decided to have Justice League of America come out in 1994. Michael Keaton would return as Batman/Bruce Wayne and Christopher Reeve would return as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El in Justice League of America. Warner Bros also had Nicholas Cage as Barry Allen/The Flash, Johnny Depp as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Denzel Washington as Martian Manhunter, Patrick Dempsey as Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Diane Lane as Diane Prince/Wonder Woman. With all the actors/actresses on board for Justice League of America, Warner Bros hired David Koepp and Ted Tally to write the script for Justice League of America in 1990. Tim Burton signed on to produce the film. After the Batman/Superman film got canceled in 1990, Warner Bros decided to still go ahead with Justice League of America since they already have cast members and writers writing the script. Tim Burton and Warner Bros decided that at the end of Batman Returns, Superman would meet Batman at the Bat-Signal with Commissionar Gordon and ask Batman for help hinting at Justice League of America and Christopher Reeve loved the idea. Warner Bros decided that if Justice League of America is a success, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman would have their own movies, Warner Bros planned to have Wonder Woman to come out in 1996 and Flash to come out in 1998 since Diane Lane and Nicholas Cage signed on to appear in three films as their characters. Before Justice League of America came out Warner Bros planned to also have a Green Lantern or Aquaman movie after Justice League of America but the plans were still on hold until after Justice League of America came out. Warner Bros had this plan of the DC Comics movies coming out after Justice League of America. *Batman Forever (1995) *Wonder Woman (1996) *Green Lantern's Light (1997) *The Flash (1998) *Aquaman (1998) *Wonder Woman Sequel (1999) *Green Lantern's Light Sequel (2000) In 1992, David Koepp and Ted Tally sent the script to Warner Bros. The script had Braniac invading Earth and to destroy Earth with his army and Superman couldn't handle Braniac and his army on his own so he and Martian Man formed The Justice League of America. The script also had the death of Superman in the end after he carries the self destructing ship out of Coast City and into Space which would kill Superman. W arner Bros loved the script and planned a release date for July 15, 1994. Warner Bros hired John Malkovich to play Brainiac in 1992. Warner Bros were in talks with Johnathon Demme, Steven Spielberg, James Cameron, Brian De Palma, Richard Donner, and David Fincher to direct the film. Warner Bros hired Richard Donner to produce the film while David Fincher was set to direct. Christopher Reeve said Justice League of America would be his last movie as Clark Kent/Superman. In February 1993, Tim Burton and Richard Donner said Justice League of America would begin production in June. While Justice League of America was in devoplment so was Burton's Batman 3 but after his dark Batman Returns Warner Bros decided to have Batman 3 more family friendly so they hired Joel Schumacher to direct Batman 3 (which became '' Batman Forever) in April 1993. Burton would still be involved with Justice League of America and Batman Forever as a producer. Warner Bros decided that Justice League of America would be dark. Michael Keaton dropped out of Batman Forever and Justice League of America because Burton wasn't directing Batman Forever and Justice League of America would be involved with Batman Forever so Keaton dropped out. Warner Bros was desperate for an actor to play Batman in Justice League of America, they postponed production until September and changed the release date to December 23, 1994. Joel Schumacher hired Val Kilmer to play Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman Forever and in Justice League of America in August 1993. Warner Bros started to think that Justice League of America's budget would be too high and were afraid the movie wouldn't be a success due to it's release date in the Winter instead of the Summer time so there was a meeting to cancel or keep going on with the film, the meeting ended with the film to be on hold until after Batman Forever to see if it'll be a success or not. Batman Forever was a success at the box office so Warner Bros decided to go ahead with Justice League of America but in 1995 Christopher Reeve got paralyzed and couldn't play Superman anymore and Val Kilmer quit being Batman after he realized the fans had negative thoughts about Batman Forever. Warner Bros decided to have a new Batman and Superman. Warner Bros were in talks with Russell Crowe, Brad Pitt, and Mark Ruffalo to play Superman while George Clooney was set to play Batman/Bruce Wayne. Warner Bros decided to cancel the movie and cancel the rest of the DC movies they planned in April 1996 and think about a Justice League movie later on. Warner Bros regrets having Batman Forever because if Batman Forever never happened then Keaton would be in Justice League of America and then it would've came out in July 15, 1994. Characters *Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Wonder Woman will be in the film. *Martian Manhunter may be in the film and may bring the Justice League together like what Nick Fury did with The Avengers. *Aquaman may be in the film and may have a solo fim leading up to Justice League. *Green Arrow may have an appearance. *The Injustice League may be the villains of the movie. *Lois Lane will be in the film in a cameo appearance. *Alfred Pennyworth is in the film in a minor appearance. *The villain will either be Brainiac or Doomsday. *Comissioner Gordon will be in the film. *Cyborg will '''NOT' be in the film. *The Joker will NOT be in the film or mentioned. *Jor-El may be in the film as a vision. *Captain Marvel may be in the film. *Black Canary may have an appearance. *Hawkman may be in the film. *There may be two Green Lantern's in the film, Hal Jordan and John Stewart. Production *DC Comics and Warner Bros will release two flims a year and this is phase 1 leading up to Justice League **Man of Steel (2013) **The World's Finest (2015) **The Flash (2016) **Man of Steel Sequel (2016) **The Emerald Knight (2017) **Aquaman (2017) **Wonder Woman (2018) **Green Arrow (2018) **Man of Steel 3 (2019) **Captain Marvel (2019) **Justice League (2020) *Christian Bale is in talks to reprise his role as Batman/Bruce Wayne in The World's Finest and Justice League movie. *Christopher Nolan may be involved with the project as an executive producer since he took over the DC Universe movies. *Zack Snyder may direct the film if Man of Steel is a success. *Ryan Reynolds will return as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan if the script is dark and good. *Bradley Cooper may play The Flash/Barry Allen. *Adrianne Palicki, Gina Carano, Olivia Wilde, or Charlize Theron may play Wonder Woman/Diane Prince in the film. *Idris Elba is in talks to play Martian Manhunter. *The movie will be dark and mature. *Warner Bros will announce a director after Man of Steel comes out. *Darren Afronsky will produce the film. *Sam Mendes has said thet he'd consider directing Justice League if it was similar to The Dark Knight and if Zack Snyder will not direct. * Leonardo DiCaprio expressed interest in playing Aquaman or Green Arrow. *Ryan Gosling may be playing Green Arrow/Oliver Queen. *Rachel McAdams expressed interest in playing Black Canary. *Brandon Routh, who played Superman in Superman Returns, will play Captain Marvel in the Captain Marvel movie and in the Justice League movie. *If Christian Bale decided that he won't play Batman in the Justice League or The World's Finest movie then Joseph Gordon-Levitt may play Batman/John Blake in the Justice League and The World's Finest movie. (rumored) *There may be a sequel depending if Justice League will be a success. *Michael Caine will reprise his role as Alfred Pennyworth in Justice League. *Amy Adams will reprise her role as Lois Lane in the film. *Gary Oldman will reprise his role as Comissionar Gordon in the film. *Morgan Freeman will reprise his role as Lucius Fox if Bale is Batman. *Darkseid may '''NOT '''be the villain. *Eddie Redmayne and Leonardo DiCaprio are Warner Bros top choice to play Aquaman. *After Warner Bros trashed Will Beall's Justice League script they hired David S. Goyer and Johnathon Nolan to write the script. *Frank Miller may be involved with the film as a consultant. *Matthew Vaughn, the Wachowskis, Sam Mendes, David O. Russell, Ben Affleck, Quentin Tarantino, and the Coens are considered by Warner Bros to direct the film if Christopher Nolan and Zack Snyder don't want to direct. *There may or may not be a rebooted Batman it all depends if Bale or Levitt decide to play Batman in the Justice League and The World's Finest movie. *Henry Cavill will play Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El. *Sinestro may have an appearance in the film. *Christopher Nolan may be involved with the Justice League and The World's Finest movie and Christian Bale may return as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Christan Bale won't return as Batman in The World's Finest and Justice League, the new Batman in The World's Finest will play Batman in Justice League Cast (and Casting rumors) *Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El. *Christian Bale as Batman/Bruce Wayne (in talks) *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris (cameo) *Gary Oldman as James Gordon *Brandon Routh as Captain Marvel/Billy Baston *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle (rumored cameo appearance) *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox (only if Bale is Batman) *Bradley Cooper as The Flash/Barry Allen (in talks) *Diane Lane as Martha Kent (cameo) *Russell Crowe as Jor-El (vision or flashback) *Adrianne Palicki/Gina Carano/Olivia Wilde/Charlize Theron as Wonder Woman/Diane Prince (all considered for the role but Palicki and Theron are top choice) *Leonardo DiCaprio/Eddie Redmayne as Aquaman/Arthur Curry (both top choices to play Aquaman) *Idris Elba as Martian Manhunter (in talks) *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White (cameo) *Ryan Gosling as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen (Warner Bros top choice) *Rachel McAdams as Black Canary/Dinah Drake (rumored) *Jon Hamm as Brainiac (rumored) *Edward Norton as Hawkman (rumored) *Terrence Howard as Green Lantern/Jon Stewart (rumored) *Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro (rumored)